Fullmetal, Soul, and flower alchemists
by Roy-Mustang's-Girl
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Taylor need there bodies back and will do anything to get there. Join Ed, Winry, Taylor or T, and Al on there Journey! EdxWinry, Taylor(OC)xOC later, and AlxOC later. Sorry i stink at summaries. Just read the prologue to see if you'll like it. :D Oh and bad language! Bad Ed!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
**don't own fma or fmab**

The door was unlocked incase of a rebound in the experiment my brothers and I had tried.

Mother had died two and a half years earlier and we being twelve, eleven, and ten were clueless on the possibilities. Alfonse is the ten year old, I am T and I'm eleven, and Edward is the eldest being twelve and _we_ are alchemists.  
We had been away for two years learning alchemy from a teacher in Dublith. It was hard but worth it if it meant we could see mom again but when we tried…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Really sorry I didn't update this sooner, but with school work and family business it's been crazy! But who wants to hear excuses? **

**Ok, this is my first story so be nice please but I do want to be criticized and such, ok? **  
**I don't own fma or fmab. Now that we have that clear lets start the story! :D**

"AHHH!" Al sat in the corner of a dark room silently listening to the howls of pain seeping from his older brother and sister. Al wanted to cry but with the new body he had managed to obtain wouldn't let him. He was hollow now, all made of metal, no bones, blood, or flesh, he was now a tin can, an old armor set his father had purchased long ago, he was a soul with no home it was now lost somewhere in the gate.  
It had been two days since he had gotten his last report. No one had come out of operating room in forever. Al had finally lost it._ there dead I know it! I'm all alone now I will be a piece of tin for the rest of eternity!_ Al thought to himself as he sat on a bench right outside the operating room but just as his mind started to wander the doors next to him swung open and at least ten to fifteen nurses walked out, what he counted as five surgeons, and two regular doctors but only two people stayed behind and they were automail engineers, his family friends, and his savors!  
Winry was his older brother Ed's age, twelve, she was putting on a tough face for the doctors but when everyone left she collapsed. She always had a crush on Ed and Ed to her but said nothing of it to each other **(just to everyone else around)** but this was it! She marched right up to Ed and gave him a kiss! Al's mind at that very moment went out the window.

One year had passed and Ed and T had decided to get automail. Another year had finally past and in that year Ed and T got automail, recovered too, and were now about to leave with Al and Winry**(1)** to Central.

"Sweet mother of truth! These seats f*cking hurt!" complained Winry and T.  
"Aww, the little baby girls can't handle sitting on a wooden bench for a few hours? So sad... So just shut up will ya?" Ed said. His head was against the window, one eye was open the other closed, he didn't smile just had his mouth in a strait, bored looking line across his face, he was tired and everyone could tell by the way his eyes had bags.  
"I'm sorry Ed, we'll be quiet." Winry said as she motioned Al to move over so she could sit next to Ed. Al did what he was told but instead of moving over he simply got up and sat were Winry sat before, trading seats. Winry smiled at Al in thanks and sat down she then put her arm around Ed, pulling his head into her lap and began to slowly pet Ed's head as he drifted to sleep.**(2)**  
"Winry you look tired too why don't you sleep as he does, I'll keep Al company cause' I'm not that tired." T said in one swift go.  
"No I'd feel guilty, it's ok." she smiled again this time weaker.  
"Win you need sleep it's ok, really!" Al piped.  
"Alright, you shore?" Al nodded his tin head, Winry nodded back.  
"N-no g-gi-ve Al and Taylor's bodies b-b-ack!" Ed said furiously in his sleep "I do-don't c-care what you t-ake from me! Have m-my heart, my s-s-oul I don't c-care just give em' b-back!" a few tears dripped from his closed eyes and a cold sweat started to form "p-plea-se it's n-not there faults i-it's mine! P-p-lease!" Winry could see T start to upset and Al's armor was shaking **(his way of getting upset)** so Winry started to wake Ed up.  
"Ed, Edward wake up!" she said trying to wake him and after about five of six tries it worked. "Ed you had another dream; come on you know the drill." Ed nodded and wiped his forehead with the back of his white glove he then got up went over to T and hugged her saying "I'm sorry!" over and over again. Once he finished the hug he kissed her on the top of her head and went to Al. Ed rapped his arms around the heap of metal saying "I'm sorry, so sorry! Al you can't even feel this hug I'm sorry!" he released the youngest of the three Elrics' and sat back down.  
The rest of the right was completely silent besides the clattering of the railroad and the hooting of the train's whistle. They after a long ride reached Central only to be meet by a man that goes by the name of Maes Hughes an old friend.  
The four had meet him on a train ride when they were returning from Centrals' hospital. He only just meet them and was already telling to call next time they were in Central and that's just what they did.  
Hughes walked over to them. He hugged the girls, pounded his fist to Al's armor, and tried to ruffle Ed's hair but before even getting his hand out Ed put his out for a hand shake. After there greetings Hughes decided to take them to head quarters to meet _his_ friends.

Once in head quarters Ed, Al, Winry, and T looked around in amazement. The place was almost the same size as half of Resembool!  
The group of five finally reached Mustang's office and opened the door wide.

**I'm really sorry about any typos I can't spell for my life! so bare with me. Ok, I'll try to update every few days! Thanks so much for reading and please review, thanks again! 3 Roy-Mustang's-Girl **  
**(1)Why I decided to put Winry into the story like this is beyond me but whatever!**  
**(2)Winry and Ed are dating since their kiss in like the 3rd paragraph**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Ok I don't own fma or fmab and I have nothing else to say so... ON TO THE STORY! :D**

"YO!" Hughes said keeping his mouth in an O shape for a few seconds.  
"what is it this time Hughes? If is another picture of Elisa I don't want to see it I'm busy with a case." Mustang said not bothering to look up.  
"Hughes!" four man said saluting him.  
"Hay! Where's Hawkeye I've got something to show you guys but I need her here!"  
"Hughes, sir!" a blonde bun and blue eyes that's her alright, the one, the only, Hawkeye "What is it sir?" she asked politely.  
"Alright you can come in now!" Hughes said and everyone stopped **(including Mustang)** and looked at the door.  
Ed walked in first to them he looked to be an average teen, long blonde hair in a ponytail with golden eyes, black leather pants, a navy blue almost black tank top, a short black jacket, and a long red jacket over top, black and red platform shoes, thin, average height and looked like a normal fifteen off fourteen year old the next to walk in was Winry she had blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, she wore a white tank top, a short black skirt, with brown boots and had lots of earrings, and the rest of the things same as Ed. Al was the second to last he was his normal self a cat loving tin can, and last but not least came T she had blonde hair that was braided that reached the end of her back, golden eyes, a red shirt that had there black symbol on it **(the one on Ed's jacket)** a pair of black jeans, had a gun in a halter around her waste, thin, average height thirteen or fourteen, and a devilish smile that made you feel like if someone moved and she didn't want them to she'd take that gun out at lightning speed and remove there head.  
Mustang eyed them cautiously. Then spoke "Hughes what's this about? why did you bring those kids here?"  
"So we can talk Mustang. And we're not kids were teenagers plus were here to see if we can become state alchemists. Is that simple enough for you?" Ed said bitterly. There were a few snickers that came from Mustangs men but he didn't care.  
"Well, seeing how I'm your superior don't give me attitude, so be a good little boy and run back home to your mommy and daddy." Roy said looking back down at his papers.  
"We don't have any of those anymore." Al said calmly back and everyone looked at them with pity.  
"Al! Shut up! Don't you ever say that again!" said T  
"Naw, it's alright T. It's not like he's lying. Let's go we need start making money somewhere..." Ed then went into thinking mode for a second before his thoughts were cut of by Mustang.  
"Fine, what can you four do?"  
"I can do alchemy and so can the others Winry is good in medical alchemy and she's a mechanic and my girl friend, T or Taylor" T hissed when he said Taylor "is weapons she can do alchemy as well but for fighting, Al is all alchemy plus the baby for the group" Ed said and Al yelled "Am not!" Ed continued "Are too and me I'm um... I don't know."  
Al then continued for his brother "he's brave, strong, the best at alchemy, never gives up, makes you feel like you have a reason to be alive, he's super smart, and I guess the leader of us." Al finished and Ed frowned "Al you... Really... Think that?" he said looking up at his little brother "of course! Your amazing!" Ed looked down at his feet and hit his automail arm to Al's armor which made a metal on metal sound. This gesture confused everyone but Al understood right away. Mustang thou was on a completely different page, he grabbed Ed's automail arm**(his metal had was covered with a glove)** and bent in a un-conferrable way for Ed and his automail seeing how it still wasn't 100%. Ed yelped and then re-obtained his arm and cliched his shoulder "what the f*ck was that for?!" he said backing up to what he thought was Al's armor but it was one of Mustangs men**(Havoc)** who got the memo and toke grab of Ed, Ed doesn't like being touched so he jabbed his flesh arm into the mans gut but it didn't work and Ed didn't want to hurt him... T then drew her gun and pointed it at the man and gave him her creepy grin but he didn't budge so she sent a bullet right past his ear but it was to late mustang had already pulled of Ed's glove and two jackets so the whole thing was showing. Ed was looking down. And was thinking _it started out really nice to day how... How did it end up here... He's probably figured it out. Might as well I mean the penalty is death ether way._ and with that Ed clapped his hands together making his automail into a knife  
"get the hell back I'll kill you if you come any closer any of you! Just let us leave and restore there bodies," he gestured to Al and T "then you can arrest me for committing the ultimate taboo!" Ed said knife-arm to Mustangs neck. "I'll even go now just let them continue what there doing..." his eyes softened "please...?"

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you liked it see you next time :3**


End file.
